Shield
by Cap't-0609
Summary: Steve Rodgers receives a mission briefing from his new partner, Natasha Romanoff.


After a few hours had passed, Steve felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. Steve angled his body on the stool he was sitting on in order to free his cell phone from the front right pocket of his running pants. The IPhone that Director Fury had given him was still confusing at times. The screen displayed a little green text bubble which was accompanied by his new partner's name. While he had fought along Natasha Romanoff's side in New York City; Steve had not yet become accustomed to Natasha's brash speech and dry sense of humor. As Steve read her message he could not help but apply her distinct raspy voice to the words on the screen, "Hey Old Man, meet me at the office at 2. Don't worry we will be done before the early special at the buffet expires". At first Steve did not know what to make of Natasha's message, but upon another glance he did see the humor in it. He was an old man, at least in spirit, and thanks to one of the side effects of the serum that had served as the facilitator to him becoming Captain America had made buffets the best option for most of his meals. He snickered as he thought to himself that he may try to receive the early bird special at his next dining experience at a buffet.

Steve opened up his text messages as replied to Natasha letting her know that he would indeed meet her at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters at 2 p.m. and how much he looked forward to seeing her. Steve knew that Natasha would see the last part of his message as yet another demonstration of his impeccable manners but Steve was not immune to a little sarcasm of his own. Steve glanced at his watch; it read one in the afternoon. Steve thought that he would have enough time to go by his apartment and grab a quick shower and a change of clothes from his run that morning. He got up from his seat, threw away his empty coffee cup, and walked out of the coffee shop.

It was only a quick to his apartment and Steve fumbled for his keys as he walked up to his apartment door.

"Oh, hello, Captain Rodgers", said a voice coming from his nine o'clock.

"Good morning, Ma'am", Captain Rodgers returned.

"Captain, how long will it take for you to call me Kate?"

"A little while longer, Ma'am."

"You look as if you went for a run this morning, Captain", said Kate with the slightest hint of flirtation in her voice. Steve was well aware that Kate was interested in him and while he thought that she was a lovely girl, he was not interested in the nice woman who lived in the apartment next to him.

"Yes, Ma'am. Just making sure I'm not showing my age just yet."

Kate giggled and continued on her way out the door. Steve waved a friendly goodbye in Kate's direction and continued into his apartment. He placed his keys on the table and closed the door behind him. Steve had recently discovered that he could play music on his IPhone and he was discovering what he had missed in the decades that he had been asleep. He opened his music icon and flipped through a few album options until he came to one that peaked his interest, Blues Traveler- Straight on Till Morning. Being mindful of the time, Steve put the IPhone on his docking station and quickly got into the shower. As he did, the song "Yours" came through the speakers. The song spoke to Steve's longing for Peggy. It was never too long before something reminded Steve of Peggy. She was hard to forget and he had spent much of his time since the ice dreaming of what their romance would have been like. Steve imagined dancing with her at the bar, leaning in for kiss, and even Peggy walking down a long aisle in a white dress to find him waiting at the end. However, none of those things would ever come to pass. Peggy had gone on with her life believing Steve to be lost and she had married and even had children. Now, she was elderly and her mind had begun to go. Steve would find a little time each week to go by the nursing home and visit her; each time she thought it was the first time she had seen him since he had put the place down in the ice. Yet this time, his thoughts of Peggy morphed to the young woman he had seen pass by the window of the coffee shop that morning. He thought of her hair, her eyes, and her smile. He wondered what her name was and what career she had chosen to pursue. Steve smiled without fully understanding the reason why but it did feel good to think of a woman without his hurt twinging with a little hurt.

After drying himself off, Steve hurriedly dressed in dark wash jeans and a fitted black t-shirt that matched his motorcycle boots. He knew he had to hurry to make it to S.H.I.E.L.D. on time to meet with Natasha and a gentleman never kept a woman waiting. Steve grabbed his shield and his keys from the table and quickly made his way to the street in front of his apartment building where his motorcycle was waiting. He strapped his shield to his back and started the bike in almost one seamless motion bringing the engine roaring to life. One of the perks of being Captain America was that he did not have to concern himself with speed laws, especially when he was running a few minutes behind. Steve loved the feeling that the motorcycle provided him. The gentle vibration was almost enough to lull him sleep, the roar reminded him of his raw masculinity that made him feel like the hero that so many had named him. The bike allowed him a few blissful minutes of uninterrupted calm in his mind, which he was endlessly thankful for. Almost too soon Steve had reached the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and was forced to dismount from his iron steed. Walking into the building was something that Steve had not quite gotten used to. The entire building was comprised entirely of windows which enveloped the entire building in the brilliant sunlight of the afternoon and almost seemed to idolize the giant statue of the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo that was the only decoration in the expansive lobby.

Captain Rodgers returned a few hello's that he received as he walked to the elevator and walked through the mechanical doors. Once they closed he was relieved that he would be taking at least part of the ride in solitude.

"Captain Rodgers, level 8 clearance", stated the computer in a stoic, monotone voice.

"Conference room 3", Steve said almost over enunciating for the computer's benefit.

"Access granted", confirmed the computer as the elevator's service kicked in and took him to the fourteenth floor for his meeting with Natasha.

Captain America opened the doors to Conference Room 3 at exactly 2 p.m. Natasha was already there waiting for him with her high heels resting on the conference table despite the fact that the fitted black sheath dress that she was wearing raised to a scandalously high level on her thigh in doing so.

"Good afternoon, Captain", Natasha purred at him.

"Miss Romanoff", Steve said as he titled his head in her direction.

Natasha smiled. "Mr. Rodgers, how many times must I insist that you call me Natasha?"

"I'm afraid at least one more, ma'am."

Steve took a seat at the opposite side of the table and waited for Natasha to begin speaking again. She eyed him for a few minutes and then took her feet off the table and stood up in order to begin the meeting that she had called for.

"Captain Rodgers, as I am sure you have figured out by now, we have been called on to perform another mission."

Steve nodded in agreement. He had never been called to S.H.I.E.L.D. for anything less than a mission or training. He knew what he was walking into the minute Natasha had sent her message. Steve leaned back in his chair as Natasha went through the details of their mission but he could hardly concentrate because in spite of himself his thoughts kept drifting to a pair a brilliant green eyes and a beautiful smile that he could not erase from his mind.


End file.
